Systems exist for children to construct and program robots but no robotics construction toys use the same modular blocks paradigm or enable children to build robots without programming. Existing systems for constructing robots are centralized, with one computer that controls robot operation. None of these products embody a distributed computing model and none allow the modular construction of robots by beginners. The few toys that contain more than one node of computation are passive entertainment products.